


get the fuck out.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, dont judge my 3am self, i think so, idek if this is remotely canon, yuuri and victor are best dads(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yuri.. Did you just moan?"Wait, what? Yuuri stiffened, pressing up against the door now."Wh- no, I didn't! Asshole!""Oh come on, don't deny it." There was amusement lacing Otabek's voice now.Now, he was usually quite composed. But Yuuri was power-walking his way back to the hot springs, face quite red. He crouched down next to Victor, sputtering out, "Yuri and- and Otabek. Doing.. stuff?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is legitimately my first story in this fandom, and i'm scared of what results this may yield.
> 
> 18/2/17 - 100 kudos?? what?? i'm dreaming pinch me

A while after the Grand Prix Finale had let out, Yuuri had decided that they (meaning all of the skaters) needed to have a little get-together at the hot springs. He'd invited everyone, but not all of the others could come; Minami had been devastated when he told Yuuri he couldn't come due to family visiting, Georgi had some sort of training camp, and Guang-Hong had recently fallen ill with a cold. It wasn't anything too serious, but he'd told Yuuri that he didn't want anyone else getting sick because of him. Yuuri had simply replied with 'that's unfortunate,' and 'too bad.'

Everyone else had been able to come, and now Yuuri was waiting at the airport with Victor. They came to Hasetsu a couple of days previously together, and had managed to get the resort to themselves for a whole day. It seemed like forever when the first few passengers from a plane began to trickle into the baggage area, and Yuuri checked his watch, trying to remember who was coming at what time.

"Yuuri!" His head jerked up at someone calling his name, and he waved to Phichit, who was now hauling his bag towards them. The Thai skater gave a large grin to both Yuuri and Victor, who greeted him with, "Hi, Phichit!"

"When is everyone else getting here?" Phichit asked, raising one eyebrow in question. "I'm obviously the first one, it seems."

"Ah- well, everyone's going to be here sometime today." Yuuri told him, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat. "We could be here a while, honestly. I don't want to leave, just in case we miss them arriving."

"Just take a seat, Phichit." Victor said probably a little too enthusiastically, patting the chair next to him. "We've already been here a while."

————–————

The three of them must've been there for another hour when they saw another familiar face. Yuri was standing at the baggage claim, and as Yuuri went to join him, he pulled a medium-sized tiger-print suitcase off of the claim. Turning, he'd notice the other, and twisted his nose.

"Not a very welcoming sight," He commented, and Yuuri gave a smile in response, gesturing over to where Phichit and Victor were still sitting. Phichit appeared to be almost asleep despite the extremely uncomfortable chair, while Victor was staring at Yuuri now, a large grin on his face.

"We're going to have to wait a little bit longer, Yurio." Yuuri informed him, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. He pretended not to notice Yuri's small huff and the 'that's not my name' that he muttered. Following Yuuri through the crowd of people over to where Victor and Phichit were, he'd stand beside his suitcase, staring at some point in the distance.

"How long is this supposed to take?" He demanded, giving all three of them - even the now-asleep Phichit - a glare. He didn't want to hang around the airport until nightfall, there was a reason he took a flight that would get here early.

"Uh.." Yuuri got out, looking to Victor for help. The Russian shook his head, mouthing, 'you're on your own' to him. "Maybe just a few hours? Do you know when anyone else is coming?"

Yuri's forehead creased as he tried to remember if anyone had told them what time they'd be there. "Otabek has to change flights somewhere, so he might take a little while." He told them, crossing his arms. "I don't know about anyone else."

Victor nodded and opened his mouth, but Yuri interjected before he could say anything. "I'm all for abandoning JJ here if he's the last one to arrive, though."

————–————

Yuuri and Victor had gotten to the airport at 9am that morning, and now they were sitting there at 3pm waiting for JJ's plane to arrive. Everyone else was already here, and Phichit was now wide-awake after his snooze.

"The idea of leaving JJ here is still a possibility," Yuri said, raising his hand.

Almost as if by magic, a few of them noticed a familiar Canadian walking towards the group, who gave a large grin. Turning his head to look behind him, Yuri's expression twisted into one of disgust, and made a point of walking away from JJ to go stand beside Leo.

"Aw, I'm hurt," JJ said in a high voice, putting an exaggerated pout on his face. Victor could see Yuri's eyes narrowing in anger, and he quickly said, "We should head out now! Everyone's here!" He earned a glare from Yuri after he said that, but the young skater didn't protest.

  
As the large group made their way out into the fresh air, Victor kept rambling on about what they were going to do, with the occasional exclamation from Phichit. They weren't that far from the resort, so Yuuri and Victor had decided that they could all just walk. "It's good for you!" Victor responded when Yuri complained.

On the way there, everyone was talking at once, and they had to stop Yuri from pushing JJ out onto the road in front of a car going at _least_ 70km an hour. Otabek made sure to talk to his friend for the rest of the wall after that, as this was probably only the first of many times JJ would annoy Yuri during this stay. The blonde seemed to be boiling with anger, and he didn't want to risk the death of JJ.

When they finally arrived back at the Katsuki family's resort, Yuri seemed to have calmed down. Yuuri told them that there might not be enough rooms for everyone to have their own, so they may as well see if anyone would pair up with them now, and how there was unfortunately only one bed (so it'd better be someone good, Yuri added silently). Yuri looked up towards Otabek, asking, "You wanna room with me?" Otabek gave a nod as his answer, and Yuri's face split into a grin. 

————–————

Unpacking wasn't super fun in Yuri's opinion. He usually always kept his clothes in his suitcase and just took them out whenever he needed them. Saved you a little bit of time when you were packing up to leave.

But Otabek had insisted that Yuri 'properly' unpack his suitcase, to which the smaller of the two threw a little temper tantrum at. Soon, he just sat on the bed, crossing his arms, staring at the wall with a perpetual pout on his face. 

"You can be such a brat sometimes," Otabek sighed, deciding to dump Yuri's suitcase in the closet and leave it there. If he wanted to dig through it, he could. "It might help you to be a little more organized, you don't have to give me the silent treatment."

Yuri snorted in response, although he turned to look at Otabek with narrowed eyes. "Unpacking and packing is just a fucking waste of my time," He retorted, tone foul. 

"You have all the time in the world," The older pointed out.

"No, I fucking d-!"

"Yuri~ Otabek~ We're all heading to the hot springs!" Victors voice echoed through the door as he gave a light knock, before his footsteps retreated down the hall. 

Yuri gave Otabek a sharp glare before leaving the room. Rolling his eyes, Otabeka followed, staying a noticeable distance behind the Russian. 

————–————

The next time Otabek saw Yuri was in the hot spring, when everyone was submerged in the warm waters. They'd gone out to the outdoor one, and although it was slightly cold on everyone's shoulders and upper body, it made the warmth all that more enjoyable. 

Otabek's gaze kept slipping towards the youngest out of all of them, noticing how tense Yuri seemed. He didn't know if Yuri was still angry about being forced to unpack his stuff (which was still sitting in the closet), or if he was upset about something else. 

Wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

He looked around- everyone was having their own little conversations or seemed to be asleep, surely no one would notice if he just went over to Yuri, right? Unless the guy started screaming bloody murder, he'd be fine. 

"Yuri?" He said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at the unamused look Yuri gave him. He expected a glare, not just a stare. "Are you still upset about the packing stuff? If you are, sorry." He kind of hated that he was apologizing, but he didn't want to get pushed into the street and run over. 

"It's okay, I'm not really angry about that anymore." Yuri replied, lifting an arm to brush hair out of his eyes. 

Otabek gave him a confused look. "Why do you seem so.. bitter, then?"

"M' back hurts," Yuri admitted, rolling his shoulders and wincing at the large crack that followed. "Probably from spending three-fucking-hours in a shitty-ass airport chair."

"Is it really bad?" Otabek asked. "Maybe I could give you some sort of massage?"

Yuri's eyes seemed to light up. "You could?" He repeated, sort of excited at the thought. He'd never really gotten a massage, at least, not one he could remember. According to everyone, though, they felt awesome. 

Otabek nodded, and Yuri wasted no time saying, "Meet you at the room!" He grabbed a towel and bolted from the hot spring with it wrapped around his waist.

Giving a chuckle as he did the same, although much slower, Otabek made his way back to the room, not noticing the curious looks he got from the others.

————–————

Yuuri stood outside the room Otabek and Yuri shared, listening. His curiosity had been piqued when the two left the hot springs, so he'd waited a bit and then followed him. He would probably listen for a while, then head back and tell Victor everything. The other man was probably curious as well. 

"Does that feel nice?" That was Otabek.

"Yeah," And there was Yuri's response.

Yuuri stayed silent, not wanting to think anything now. It seemed quiet until a minute later, when he heard something else.

"Yuri.. Did you just moan?"

Wait, what? Yuuri stiffened, pressing up against the door now. 

"Wh- no, I didn't! Asshole!"

"Oh come on, don't deny it." There was amusement lacing Otabek's voice now. 

Now, he was usually quite composed. But Yuuri was power-walking his way back to the hot springs, face quite red. He crouched down next to Victor, sputtering out, "Yuri and- and Otabek. Doing.. stuff?"

The next second he and Victor were walking down the hall together, and they stood outside the door. They could definitely hear a little moan of Yuri every now and then, and Yuri hid behind Victor as the older man pushed the door open. 

From their position, they couldn't see much. But Yuri very well could have been naked, and so could have Otabek. Plus, that was a very.. suggestive position, wasn't it?

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Yuri growled, glaring at the two standing in the doorway. "Get the fuck out!" He fumbled around, fingers grabbing a pillow and he chucked it at Victor and Yuuri, while Otabek just stared. 

"Um, Yurio, are you two using protection?" Victor asked innocently, tipping his head to the left. Yuri's face turned red, and he couldn't even say his usual, "that's not my name." Otabek, however, staring shaking his head, blurting out, "No, no!"

"But Yurio's not even old enough yet!" Yuuri said to Victor, loud enough for Yuri to hear. He was jerked out of his speechless phase, muttering, " _not in Russia_ " and " _I can fuck who I want to, pig-face._ "

"Okay, guys, this isn't what it looks like!" He protested, pulling away from Otabek to show his clothed legs. Despite this, both of them still gave him suspicious looks, and he rolled his eyes. "My back was hurting from sitting in those damn chairs, so Beka's giving me a massage." 

Both Yuuri and Victor looked at Otabek, who was nodding, and Victor said, "Carry on, then." He closed the door, but you could hear Yuuri call out, "Sorry for bothering you two!"

But down the hall, when neither Yuri nor Otabek could hear them, the two burst out into a fit of giggles, already planning the wedding. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! maybe suggest different names for this, because i'm shit at making up names?


End file.
